


Like A Good Milkshake

by heartsdesire456



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Thor Is a Good Bro, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For the first few months of Bucky regaining his memories, the horrible things he remembered kept him from having much of an appetite. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>So when Bucky started to grow more comfortable with the team, more comfortable in his home, and began to laugh and smile more, nobody was surprised he started to eat better. He ate nearly as much as Steve and Thor did when they really got to eating. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>It became apparent after a few months, however, that Bucky did not possess the same metabolism Steve did.</i></p><p> </p><p>Basically 5 times people noticed Bucky was getting a bit thick and 1 time somebody actually says something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Good Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much inspired by Sebastian Stan's thick, sexy thighs and a friend who once suggested Steve would be REALLY into that.

When Steve had got Bucky back, he was dirty, scared, confused, and emaciated. Even after he’d gotten him to safety and Bucky had been given medical care, for the first few months of Bucky regaining his memories, the horrible things he remembered kept him from having much of an appetite. 

So when Bucky started to grow more comfortable with the team, more comfortable in his home, and began to laugh and smile more, nobody was surprised he started to eat better. He ate nearly as much as Steve and Thor did when they really got to eating. One night, the three of them sat down to watch a boxing match – Steve and Bucky explaining the lack of weapons to Thor – and between the three of them, they put away six large pizzas and several cases of beer. 

It became apparent after a few months, however, that Bucky did not possess the same metabolism Steve did.

~

1\. Steve

Steve paid more attention to Bucky than anybody else, so when he escaped the horrible stage of looking like he was deathly ill and grew healthier, Steve was ecstatic. After a while, Bucky no longer fit in Steve’s pants anymore, even. A few months more and Steve started to notice that Bucky was growing a bit plump.

And he liked it. Quite a bit.

~

Steve woke up and rolled over to sling an arm around Bucky only to fall into empty sheets. He lifted his eyes and looked around only to groan when he didn’t see Bucky in the bathroom either. After dragging himself out of bed and heading upstairs to the kitchen, he was mostly awake, but the sight that met him when he walked into the kitchen woke him up like a slap to the face.

Bucky was standing at the counter in a pair of track pants that were stretched so tight across his ass it was very apparent there was nothing on under them. When Bucky leaned over to reach into the refrigerator, Steve was pretty embarrassed to feel heat rushing to his groin. He cleared his throat and looked away before it was apparent to everybody, then walked over to grab a mug from the cabinet and go to the coffee maker. “You weren’t in bed when I woke up,” he said, and Bucky turned to look at him.

“What? Oh, yeah.” He stood up, coming back with a carton of eggs and milk. “I was just really hungry when I woke up,” he explained. He grabbed a mixing bowl from the cabinets and set a skillet on the stove. “I’m pretty sure my body is trying to make up for the past seventy years without a good meal, because I’m always so hungry.”

Steve looked down at his round ass and thick thighs in the tight yoga pants and barely held in a whimper. “Yeah, probably.”

Steve really, really liked Bucky’s appetite.

~

2\. Clint

Clint noticed Bucky cursing as he examined his basket of laundry and hopped up to walk over. “Hey Barnes!” he called, and Bucky looked up. “Why are you so mad at your pants?” he asked, plucking at the jeans.

Bucky huffed. “All my jeans have wear-holes on the inner leg. What the hell?” he grumbled, holding up a pair to show him. “What did they do to denim to make it wear out? Back in the day, denim was for workers because it lasted so long. The fuck is this stuff?”

Clint shook his head. “It’s just because you have fat thighs,” he said simply and Bucky gave him a raised eyebrow. Clint winced. “I mean that in a good way- I mean, it happens to me too!” he said quickly. He gestured to his own lower half. “You can buy patches to sew into it. It’s real easy. I’ve got really big thighs so it happens a lot. That’s why SHIELD uniforms were made out of a much heavier material.”

Bucky hummed. “Yeah, maybe I should buy some of those patches you talked about,” he agreed and Clint nodded and beat a quick retreat before he accidentally insulted Bucky more.

~

3\. Sam

Steve, Sam, and Bucky had all gone running through the park together, and Sam was used to Steve and Bucky pulling ahead of him. What he wasn’t used to, however, how noticing how much Barnes _jiggled_ when he ran. His legs jiggled and his ass bounced almost as much as Steve’s chest did when he ran.

After a while, Steve slowed down to run with him while Bucky kept ahead of them. “Hey, Steve,” Sam panted, looking over at him. “What’s the deal with your boy gaining so much weight?” He glanced ahead at Bucky’s bouncy ass. “He’s put on a solid thirty pounds.”

Steve hummed. “Yeah, probably, I guess.”

“How the hell does he still run so fast after putting on so much weight?” Sam grumbled.

Steve laughed. “He’s still a super soldier. He’s just a super soldier who has a healthy appetite,” he defended.

Sam scoffed. “Healthy for a horse, maybe. He eats as much as _Thor_.”

“Yeah, but he’s still in good shape. He’s just… plump,” Steve countered. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Steve pulled ahead and ran to catch back up with Bucky and Sam just rolled his eyes at the bright smile that lit up Steve’s face when Bucky looked over at him. Of course Steve wouldn’t say anything negative about his boyfriend.

~

4\. Bruce

Bruce knew he wasn’t the first to notice that Bucky seemed to have put on a bit of weight. He had seen Clint helping him buy pants that fit with his body type, for example. However, he also knew that Bucky’s diet previous to being the Winter Soldier was based on being poor and having no food. He wondered if the rich foods of the twenty-first century weren’t a risk to his health, especially at the rate he ate them.

“Hey Bucky?” he asked one evening when Bucky was folding Steve’s clothes while watching TV on the main floor. 

“Yeah?” Bucky asked, looking up at him.

“I was thinking it’s about time for another checkup,” Bruce suggested. “It’s been a few months. I should probably just do the routine stuff. Make sure your blood work is still normal, make sure your heart and lungs are still normal, see if there’s anything that’s changed since you’ve had longer without anybody tinkering with your system.”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, okay. Just hit me up tomorrow maybe,” Bucky said simply. Bruce smiled and went about his business, thinking up all the things he should test to see how risky Bucky’s diet really was.

~

Bruce looked at Bucky’s results again, refreshing the page to be sure the computer wasn’t giving him an incorrect readout. He looked at some of the other results from the physical before the blood test and settled back in his seat. “Huh.”

“Something wrong?” Bucky asked from where he was changing back into his normal clothes after a while on the treadmill running for some endurance tests.

Bruce shook his head. “No, actually.” He looked through the list. “Your blood pressure is excellent, heartrate is excellent, even while running you have a very steady heartrate. Cholesterol is perfect, you seem to have no change in endurance, and your breathing never changed even after running two miles. Your blood work is all normal, you don’t have so much as markers of a slight cold in your system.” He looked at him. “You’re basically as healthy as the proverbial horse.”

Bucky gave him a skeptical look. “Then why are you acting all weird. Was this all about some bet about me having some STD or something?” he asked as he walked over to him.

Bruce grimaced apologetically as he pulled off his glasses and looked up at him. “Honestly? I was worried about… I worried maybe all the twenty-first century food was messing up your body.” He gestured to the notes he’d taken. “But your blood pressure is fine, heart is healthy, and according to that-“ He gestured to the screen. “Your cholesterol is even excellent. You’re in better health than Tony and he’s a health nut.”

Bucky scoffed. “A health nut that drinks like a fish. Seriously, that guy’s liver must be bionic.”

Bruce shrugged. “Well, you’re healthy. No need to worry about anything.”

“Great,” Bucky said brightly. “Less for Stevie to worry about at least. He’s the one you need to check up on, his nerves are on a hair trigger, I swear.” He headed to the door and tossed a, ‘Thanks, Doc’ over his shoulder on the way out.

Bruce looked at his charted weight gain and at the health markers and then tossed it aside. Clearly it wasn’t a problem after all.

~

5\. Pepper

Bucky was in the middle of eating a bowl of deliciously sugary cereal when Pepper came in. “Good morning,” she said, only to double-take when she saw him shoveling technicolored milk into his mouth and grimaced.

Steve noticed and raised an eyebrow when she walked up beside him to get a cup of coffee. “What was with that face?” he asked and she winced.

“You know... all that sugar. It can’t be good for him,” she said. “I noticed he’s a little. Well.” She smiled apologetically. “Thicker. Maybe what he needs is a better diet,” she suggested.

Steve shrugged. “He likes it. I don’t want to try and stop him from eating whatever the hell he wants after how long he was controlled, you know?”

She nodded seriously. “I fully understand,” she said, then hesitated. “I just think maybe he’d like taking control of his health some. I’ve got a great nutritionist he could work with,” she said, picking up her phone from the counter. “Her number is in here somewhere. She’d definitely be able to get him a healthy diet that still gives him a lot of freedom of choice.”

Steve gritted his teeth some as he let her write the number down for him. “Look, I’ll talk to Bucky about it, see what he thinks, but I think he likes making his own decisions about what he eats,” he said a little more firmly.

She shrugged. “It’s up to him. I just know how hard it can be to eat healthy when there’s so much you don’t know about the food you eat. The twenty-first century has to be a lot different from what you guys are used to, is all.”

~

When Steve gave Bucky the number and told him what it was for, Bucky just snorted and tossed it over his shoulder. “Yeah right, like I’m gonna let somebody try and sell me on giving up pop tarts and Starbucks!” 

~

+1. Tony

Whereas everybody else had been pretty careful about it, as with most things in life, Tony tactlessly approached Bucky’s weight by looking at him sprawled on the couch eating a full sized bag of Doritos by himself by blurting out, “Jesus, how much fatter are you going to get?”

Tony, Pepper, Steve, and Natasha had gone to deal with some press while Clint, Bucky, Sam, Bruce, and Thor all stayed behind to watch it on the news from home, so they were all present. Steve and Natasha were halfway out of the room and they instantly stopped. Steve whirled around just as Pepper smacked Tony with the file folder in her hand. “Tony!” she snapped and he gave her an indifferent shrug.

“What? He’s really getting fat, Pep,” Tony stressed, gesturing to Bucky.

Sam glared. “Dude, you don’t just go and say ‘you’re fat’ to somebody’s face!”

Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed. “This is Tony we’re talking about, so I’m not shocked.”

Bucky snorted as he stood up. “Oh please, like the rest of you haven’t thought it,” he said, and everybody looked at him with varying expressions of concern or surprise. He walked over to pass the chips to Thor and stopped rather than sit down again. “Thor and Natasha are the only ones who haven’t said something,” he said with a shrug.

Clint frowned. “Hey, I never called you fat,” he defended.

Bucky snickered. “Clint, you told me my jeans were wearing out because my thighs were fat like yours. You bitch all the time about how fat your thighs are, so it still counts.” He shrugged. “Better than Pepper. She tried to get Steve to tell me to talk to a dietician.” 

Pepper flushed some. “I never meant to offend you, I just thought you might be healthier if-“

“I’m not offended,” Bucky comforted quickly, holding up a hand. He walked back to the couch and flopped down, crossing his legs. “I just sure as hell ain’t going on a diet.”

Tony looked at him. “You’ve got a double chin. You’ve passed ‘thick thighs like Barton’ and gone straight to getting a belly and your face getting so fat you have a double chin.”

“So?” Bucky said. “Bruce gave me a physical since I had gained so much weight and he says I’m healthy.”

Bruce nodded, looking sheepish. “I’m sorry if you were insulted,” he said and Bucky waved a hand. “But you’re totally healthy,” he confirmed, shaking his head. “You’re as healthy as Steve, even with an extra thirty pounds past your ‘ideal’ weight. It must just be how your body natural is.”

Thor frowned. “I don’t understand. Plenty of mighty warriors have a bit of extra weight. What does it matter if he has a round face as long as he can still live comfortably? A great appetite is common among the strongest Asgardians. I’m sure when I am older, I, too, will become more round.”

Clint scoffed. “Yeah, well, these days people all think you should be cut like an Abercrombie model,” he countered. “If not you’re just fat.”

Bucky gave him a look. “You know what? After spending my entire life between hunger on the level of ‘dinner wasn’t all that filling’ and literally starving to death, fat means I’ve got fuckin’ food, okay? I don’t give a shit as long as I can stuff my face whenever my stomach growls rather than live with the pain from not having eaten in a day and a half like was my normal day back when I was a civilian,” he said simply. 

Clint nodded seriously. “Hell yes. You learn to fuckin’ eat after growing up hungry.”

“There’s a difference in your big ass and his big ass,” Tony pointed out once again. “It’s cool and all,” Tony said quickly. “I’ve never been fat and never will be, but I’ve never been hungry either, so more power to ya,” he said, going to flop into his usual chair. “I thought being fat ruined your sex drive, though? Or do you not care about that?” he asked, humming thoughtfully. “I mean, does Cap even give you any these days?”

Natasha, who had been conversing quietly with Sam so far, barked out a laugh. “Ha! That’s funny.”

Sam snickered. “Dude, you haven’t noticed Steve’s an ass man by now?” he asked, grinning at Steve, who was already on his way to being bright red.

“That’s not fair. I love Bucky, I don’t care how he looks,” Steve said quickly but Bucky just grinned evilly.

“You like it, though,” he said, winking at him. He looked at Tony and smirked. “Steve loves me walking around in tight sweatpants without underwear so he can see the full curve of my ass and thighs. He likes my love handles, too,” he added. “But most of all, he loves slapping my ass just to watch it bounce,” he said, snickering into his fist at Tony’s scandalized expression. 

“Bucky,” Steve whined, giving him a pout. “Why are you mean?”

Bucky blew him a kiss. “Just telling the world how much you appreciate my appetite.”

Clint smirked suddenly. “Wait, is that why you used to always notice when I had injuries I hadn’t felt? You were looking at my giant ass?” he teased and Steve flushed. 

“I did not!” he defended.

“No, Steve, it’s totally fine,” Natasha said, winking. “Some guys just like a little something more substantial to hold onto.” She shrugged. “Just like I like my guys little and thin, you like yours big and thick.”

Bucky reached his hand back and snagged Steve’s shirt to tug him into the arm of the couch and make him lean down. “Steve would still love me no matter how skinny or fat I was, he just really likes me like this,” he said before tilting his head and kissing Steve upside down, sliding his hand up into Steve’s hair. Steve moaned some when Bucky tugged his hair, and Bucky pulled away and grinned up at him. “You just did that in front of everybody,” he teased and Steve groaned, slumping over to lay his head on Bucky’s shoulder, hanging off the arm of the couch.

“I hate you sometimes.”

“Except when you get a good look at my ass,” he teased.

Steve smirked. “Well, it’s a great ass,” he said, then looked up at the others with a shit-eating grin. “They’re just jealous,” he mock-whispered in Bucky’s ear. “Even Clint’s ass isn’t as nice as yours.”

Bucky winked at Tony’s creeped out expression and jumped up, grabbing Steve by a handful of his shirt. “C’mon, Babydoll.” He tugged him into a quick kiss. “You can show me how much you like my fat ass,” he said, and Steve kissed him again, hands settled on Bucky’s hips.

When Steve’s hands went from his love handles to his ass and gave a squeeze before picking him up without warning, Bucky yelped but laughed, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist to hold himself up. Steve just grinned up at him, turning around. “Sorry guys, you can finish talking about our press appearance,” Steve said, not taking his eyes off Bucky as he carried him towards the door. “I’ve got better things to do.”

Bucky hummed flirtatiously. “Yeah, things that involve being between my fat thighs,” he said, burying his face in Steve’s neck to lick and suck at his jaw, glancing up just long enough to wiggle his metal fingers at the others and wink before moaning as Steve squeezed his ass again.

Steve was right, they definitely had better things to do.


End file.
